Conventionally, a photoelectric conversion device in which pixels including photoelectric conversion elements that perform photoelectric conversion are arranged in a matrix has been used. In such a photoelectric conversion device, driving lines that supply a driving signal to the pixels and signal lines that read charge obtained by conversion in the photoelectric conversion elements from the pixels are arranged in a XY matrix. That is, the driving line is arranged for each row, and wired in common to the pixels arranged in each row. In addition, the signal line is arranged for each column, and wired in common to the pixels arranged in each column. In a production process of such a photoelectric conversion device, there is a problem in that a break in a signal line causes a decrease in yield of the photoelectric conversion device. Hence, a system in which a decrease in yield is prevented by arranging spare wiring and performing a repair by connecting a signal line disconnected by a break to this spare wiring and causing the signal line to transmit image signals has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).